User talk:Thornclaw Braveheart
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Lord of the Rings RPG Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hello Thornclaw (I believe this to be the correct form of address) and thankyou for informing me of your wiki. Is it possible to join as a Cold-drake of the Misty Mountains (I'm thinking of Scatha), vaguely aligned with a Goblin faction? Or rather it will be, when someone else joins as a Goblin and we have the required two people to form a "faction". Also, what criteria must be met to become the victor in an RPG contest.--Wyvern Rex. 15:18, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :Hello Thornclaw. I was curious whether you would like to continue the Tolkien Wars campaign between the Witch-king and Scatha.--Wyvern Rex. 14:07, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Hello Thornclaw. My username is Wyvern Rex. with a . following the Rex. This was designed to be tamper-proof, but it has resulted in virtually every Wikia user dropping the full stop. Could you correct the listing for Wyvern Rex. in the Tolkien Wars so that it redirects to my usepage? After all, I have written a fanon history of Scatha there.--Wyvern Rex. 19:36, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I was trying to say that you got "Wyvern Rex" slightly wrong on the Tolkien Wars. To point to my user page, it has to be: :::Wyvern Rex. :::with the full stop after it.--Wyvern Rex. 09:06, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::I have now created a category for users named "Roleplayers". I also think that it might be helpful to write about the characters you are using on your userpage in some sort of order. See mine for an example.--Wyvern Rex. 15:15, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::I have devised a variety of plans based on past LOTR RPGS. To begin, it doesn't seem entirely clear who to play as. I believe that we should create articles explaining accpeted characters in the mainspace. These articles would profile the characters and explain their abilities. Secondly, who gets which characters? I think that we should ration characters by a points system. Each new user gets 100 points to spend on RPG characters, which they will choose from the mainspace articles about the characters. Someone lower down like Gorbag would only have 25 points, mid-level characters such as Haldir would be 50 and high-level characters such as Boromir would be 75. Legendary characters such as Sauron and Gandalf (as well as Scatha and the Witch-king) would cost 100 points. This adds the kind of tactical element found in physical RPGS. Performing well in an RPG would gain you points which you could spend on other characters and upgrades for existing characters. This should stop people from getting an entire White Council and becoming invincible. Likewise, you could gain points by sharing tips or writing "supplements" (guides for setting up scenarios in specific lands of Middle-earth). This may sound complicated but I am already developing code which should enable this to be implemented with minimal difficulty. Our website would then resemble a fully-fledged RPG. I intend to demonstrate these plans soon.--Wyvern Rex. 16:12, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yes, I have looked at the Redwall Wars and Adviction. This sort of thing still seems a little...disorganized to meet the spotlight requirements. Could we try to upload some images under the fair use act?--Wyvern Rex. 18:04, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::::You may wish to check the front page of the One Wiki to Rule Them All. I would like to see the legal disclaimer template from the front page installed to prevent copyright issues.--Wyvern Rex. 18:20, February 9, 2011 (UTC) What is RPG? Carthaenedan 18:47, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Go on Special pages, then click on User rights management and type Wyvern Rex. in the box before clicking Edit user groups. Then select Administrator under Groups you can change and click Save user groups. Thankyou for deciding to make me an admin. PS: I'm working on my next RPG. If you want something of a clue, it involves Easterlings.--Wyvern Rex. 16:31, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Special pages Special pages are here: http://lotrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Special:SpecialPages.--[[User:Wyvern Rex.|Wyvern Rex.]] 19:23, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :Link doesn't work well, hover over "MyTools" and a list should appear, with special pages being an option.--Wyvern Rex. 19:25, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Operation Migration Commencing... Dmitri Pavlov, and Andrei Pavlov fought in Stalingrad and WW2 20:32, April 15, 2011 (UTC) xkcd Have you ever seen this?--Wyvern Rex. 11:33, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Favicon Hey Thornclaw, Just wanted to know if you're looking for a favicon-the little icons up at the top of webpages, for this wikia. I have one however I had trouble adding it to this, I will try uploading it first, then adding it... Adviction I've seen your new blog on Adviction, so I thought I'd corner you here. HAVE YOU, Thornclaw Braveheart, been reading George R. R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire OR watching A Game of Thrones? Because to me, Aleros and its history sounds a lot like Westeros in the books. Assuming this is an RPG, your secret is assuredly safe, provided you sign me up for the equivalent of Jon Snow.--Wyvern Rex. 11:02, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :It is good, isn't it? Swords and Sorcery, but not as we know it!--Wyvern Rex. 19:13, May 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Where I have been I have been studying quantum mechanics. No, really. I'm studying a course in the subject. It's actually rather interesting...--Wyvern Rex. 17:25, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :I do enjoy it. I'm studying to become an astrophysicist. You might want to look up Tad Williams and Memory, Sorrow and Thorn...--Wyvern Rex. 18:42, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Slight problem... OK, over on Inheriwiki, there is the infrequent user Mollusc. Now, this user has me down as a "hero" (if this concerns you, then think of how worried I must be) and was swiftly corrected by everyone on the site, not least myself. Now, they have come back and created a wiki: http://pflugervillemiddleschool.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. Just look at it and tell me what kind of "constructive comment" I could make. At least I haven't specifically been asked to comment. While you're doing that, I will read Insommnia by Stephen King.--Wyvern Rex. 18:25, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Chat and Theme Designer I've uploaded the new version of the Shoutbox using Wikia Labs. Do you mind if I alter the website skin?--Wyvern Rex. 10:21, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Anybody there? --Wyvern Rex. 16:46, August 12, 2011 (UTC) On my way... Wyvern drags himself up the rope tied to the edge of the Moria well. "Aye, Thorn, I return, bearing a newfound appreciation for the works of Raymond Chandler. Where were we?" --Wyvern Rex. 18:30, September 1, 2011 A new man in your midst Hallo, Thorn, knew I'd find yore LOTR RPG somehow! Was fourth place on my search, you know. I, Syre Uiric Draek, otherwise known as Barty, am at your brilliant disposal And not only telling you this because I wanted you to know, I also have a couple suggestions, such as why not having Wikia advertise your site, and you add some Middle Earthy kind of aura , such as the background of your wiki, add articles for your characters, and have affiliates with other sites(such as Sylverfyn Wiki)? May the wind be at yore back and may yore blade strike true- Syre Draek 21:29, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Deadliest fiction What are you doing Thorn? I've got a signed, numbered, hardcover, first edition, first printing, limited to five-hundred in the world short story collection riding on Angmar winning. It was an unwise bet but the person I bet with had bought two, so I thought he wouldn't mind if I won one. Anyway, I dread to think what SF rarity I would have to find for them if Eragon won... They've been wanting my Postscripts anthology for years...--Wyvern Rex. 12:33, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :That, was a relief. I can exhale now. That Postscripts anthology was signed by every major living New Wave author, among others, coming to twelve autographs. I'm deeply relieved that Witchy won it.--Wyvern Rex. 12:49, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Convention Hello Thron, I've been working on a scheme to encourage co-operation between dragon wikis. You can sign up here.--Wyvern Rex. 15:35, January 3, 2012 (UTC) RPG Wiki I recently left a message at Wyvern's talk page but he doesn't seem to have noticed it. I'm seriously interested in Lord of the Rings RPG, though so I'll just post my questions again here. How do you roleplay here, specifically? Is there anything starting I can still join? --Nognix 20:07, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :You should use D&D's second edition rules. (=The ones from Baldur's Gate etc.). They're nice to rp with. I'm talking about THAC0, speed factor, armor factor, dice... ::Oops, sorry if I said it a bit weird. I meant it as advice, where can I subscribe to the RP? On the page itself? Warcraft III roleplaying, a tale by Nognix Kept a log of our conversation. You never know when it might come in handy. Before you start reading this, please note that I'm horrible at making very structured texts. You will probably read the same things over and over again, perhaps using different words. As I sais before, English isn't my native, so don't kill me. Now that that is concluded, have fun reading and know that this was an absolute joy to write, as stated below as well. Thanks for letting me spam your talk page. Now where was I... Forget everything you know about pen and paper roleplay, forget the dungeon master, forget events, forget D&D-rules. As you know Warcraft III is a game, that means you are locked in a cage. Warcraft III isn't designed to roleplay, it's designed as an RTS(Real Time Strategy) game. Now we're getting philosophical, for the cage is as well an advantage as a curse. For example, the mere fact that you are in a video game enables the advantage of video. You can manipulate what other people see, as to provide a better roleplay experience, you don't have to rely on other people's imagination. On the other hand, the fact that you are in video game, is also a disadvantage because the pace of the roleplay is much quicker, you can't roleplay for 20 hours in a row, for example. Everything has to be rounded up in a few hours. Another disadvantage is that the game isn't intended to be used to roleplay. Everything is designed to fit an rts game, but the creators of the roleplay community used the provided resources the best they could. And the best they could was to create a kind of "instances" if you're familiar with the term. When you joined one of these "roleplay instances", you were locked in with the players who joined the very same instance at the very same moment. This means that no one is free to leave (unless he wants to ruin other peoples' games) and no one is allowed in (this is a limitation in Warcraft III's game engine). The game starts but unlike other games, you arrive in an empty world with some pre-built terrain. (I could compare it with entering an unpopulated Middle-Earth. There is no Minas Tirith, no people.) But then an advantage of an RTS game kicks in, because unlike in Skyrim for example, you are able to control multiple units and build a base. Before I explain more of how I used to roleplay, I need to explain a structural difference in the roleplays familiar to you and familiar to me. Because of the ability to build a base and control multiple units and stuff, everyone that joined the roleplay instance is as much a dungeon master as he is a player. Another structural difference is that we had a "theme" in every game. These vary in every instance you joined and could range from: Knights, to give a very basic and uninspired example, to very specific themes like: "Everyone who joined the instance arrived on a ship together, the ship crashes in a storm etc.". This meant that every instance you joined, it was a surprise what you were even going to do. Would you roleplay a knight? A pirate? No one knew what they were signing up for, because themes were usually decided by vote of the people that joined. Once you agreed on a theme, you had to think fast because the game couldn't take ages to play. Now, to resume my other paragraph (See what I meant with me being unable to write a structured text?) Now, this is where the true magic happened. The game started, you had a theme, you had an idea what you were going to roleplay as. Now you had to pick a spot in the available world (pre-built by the creators of the roleplay community) (and the world wasn't that big, because it had to fit the game's limits) and shape it with a set of tools (With tools I mean, the tools limited by the creators of the pre-built world, and limited by the rts game) to fit your idea of the theme. You had to think on how to transfer your imagination into the world (For example, try to do a Lord of the Rings roleplay when there are only these 4 possible races: Human, Orc, Undead and Night Elf). You had to transfer as much of your imagination as possible into the world and leave the rest to your imagination and the imagination of the people you were roleplaying with. You had to build your own Gondor, with leaders, soldiers, people, perhaps enemies. At the end of this phase, you had a part of the land, shaped to your imagination, filled with buildings and people that fit your interpretation of the theme. Personally, this was and still is the phase I like most. Then the true roleplay phase started. People were forced to interact with eachother, move units to other people's territory, sometimes without a particular cause, without a particular background story. As you entered parts of the world, shaped to other people's thoughts, you had to "follow" their thought they had, when shaping their part of the map. But other people also moved people in your land. Stories collided, mingled, mixed, dissappeard, new stories were written as you were playing. As characters interacted with eachother, as nations were born and destroyed, all in a matter of a few hours. Nobody cared anything about D&D-rules and statistics, we cared about imagination. Then as the game/story neared its end, (or when everyone got bored of playing), we quit the game/story. That particular game and that particular story would be lost forever, it wasn't recorded anywhere except if you took photos or recorded the game. No one cared about that, as we knew there would be different games, maybe even with the same theme, but with different people, different toughts, different interactions. Even if you played a game with exactly the same people as last time and exactly the same theme, stories would unfold differently, as people would also get influenced, while playing, by other people's thoughts and creations. Yes, you could keep track of the history of your character if you played it in multiple roleplays but it wasn't done very often because the other people wouldn't know anything about that background and the character had to fit the theme of your next game. After a few months/years, you would have played on every part of the pre-made, limited world at least once but it didn't matter because in your imagination, the same piece of land that was a farm the day before, could be the den of all evil in the next game, or even a fortress, run by gnomes, with steampunk defenses in the next. After a few months/years you would have played the same theme over and over again but it didn't matter because the story would never turn out as you expected it would while you were shaping your part of the world, so you had to adapt. My roleplay was never about indepth characters with rich backgrounds, statistics or rules. My roleplay was dominated by imagination, adaptation, shaping your thoughts within the limits of the game world, communication and variety. THE END There, an essay about my only experience as a roleplayer. I hope you didn't have a too hard time reading it. I grew kinda more and more enthusiastic as I was writing so the number of errors has probably increased exponentially over time. I hope you forgive me, as it was a real joy to write this down. --Nognix 01:14, January 26, 2012 (UTC)